Cerita Ulang Tahun Pernikahan
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Kiranya hadiah apa yang disiapkan Joonmyeon untuk Yixing di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka kali ini? SuLay GS! for Yixing


_**Entah kenapa jadi seneng nulis series ini lagi. Sementara lupakan dulu proyek mangkrak lainnya. Mohon maklum, saya ini amatiran lagi tak profesional, toh menulis adalah hobi dan bukan tuntutan. Prinsip saya di sini hanya membantu menyediakan alternatif hiburan bagi SuLay shipper yang mungkin merana seperti saya saking langkanya momen dari OTP tercinta. Ada yang mau membaca ya saya syukuri, tidak ada yang membaca pun tak mengapa**_ 😀

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ini adalah kisah nol faedah**_

 _ **Tentang OTP tercinta yang belakangan selalu terpisah**_

 _ **Kujadikan keduanya pasangan yang membumi**_

 _ **Dengan cerita ringan yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita Ulang Tahun Pernikahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

[Photo]

Liked by **suho_kjm** , **7_luhan_m** and **1.007.091 others**

 **zyxzjs** Hari ini 5 tahun yang lalu kita yang jadi mantennya, sekarang gantian dua adek kesayangan **yongyongii** **jjae_hyun** yang jadi manten. Nggak nyangka tanggal nikah bisa samaan gini 😀 Sekali lagi happy wedding yaaa taeyong-jaehyun and happy 5th anniversary to us, suamiiikkk! **suho_kjm** Ditunggu hadiah plesirannya yaaa daddy sayaaangggg. I love u so much! 😉😘

PS: Abaikan ekspresi songong si anak lanang dan kelakuan si anak wedok 😜

📷 by **real_pcy**

 **#5thweddinganniversary #joonmyeonyixing #husbandandwife #happycouple #happyparents #happyfamily #alwaysbehappy #nyempetinfotopaskondangan #thekimskondangan #taeyongjaehyunSAH**

View all 52.291 comments

 **suho_kjm** I thank God every day for bringing us together, I thank you for the way you love me, for the light you bring to my life, for the joy you've given me, for every day I get to spend with you and our children. I am truly blessed to have you in my life*. Zhang Yixing, I love you more and more. Happy 5th anniversary, my lovely wife 😘 **zyxzjs**

 **nicolasandjosephinekim** Happy 5th wedding anniversary, Nicolas and Josephine's parents! Duh itu mas Nico kok makin ganteng yaa. Biar kata ekspresinya songong tapi tetep ganteng. Masih kecil aja udah ganteng, gimana gedenya ntar nih anak.

 **zyxkjm** Happy 5th anniversary **suho_kjm** oppa **zyxzjs** unnie, kompak selalu, bahagia selalu yaa couple kesayangan 😘

 **7_luhan_m zyxzjs suho_kjm** Happy 5th anniv yo adek2ku, mugo mesra terooosss! Hahauhahahaa nicoooo joseeeee kok yo ora ono sing nggenah 😂

 **sulay_joonxing** Kayaknya baru kemarin nikah, tau2 udah 5 taun aja. Time flies! Happy 5th wedding anniversary mbak **zyxzjs** mas **suho_kjm** semoga langgeng, mesra terus yo mbak mas 😘 Btw nicolas ekspresinya bikin ngakak 😂 Songong tapi gemesin banget, terus itu josephine haus apa gimana mbak? Sampe ndusel2 gitu wkwk

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Yawlaa junjungan gue sama mbak bojo udah 5 tahun aja. Happy anniversary buat junjungan gue **suho_kjm** mbak bojo **zyxzjs** , semoga tambah mesra, tambah harmonis, tambah kompak, tambah anak **#eh** 😜

 **real_pcy** Nico niru siapa ya? Ha ha ha. Btw happy 5th anniv masbro **suho_kjm** mbaksis **zyxzjs** , ditunggu launching anak ke-3

 **weareone_exo** Nothing is perfect in the world, but you two are the perfect couple. God bless you. Happy anniversary! **zyxzjs suho_kjm**

 **suhostan4eva** Nicnic astoge ekspresimu nak, untung ganteng untung sayang 😂 Jose wadooh tanganmu nak, tolong dikondisikan 🙈 Eniwei happy 5th anniversary to couple terfavorit aka ortunya nic&jose **suho_kjm zyxzjs** , hope you are happily married till the world ends!

 **oohsehun** Nico niru siapa ya? Ha ha ha. Btw happy 5th anniv masbro **suho_kjm** mbaksis **zyxzjs** , ditunggu launching anak ke-3 (2)

 **baekhyunee_exo** Happy anniversary buat daddy sama ibunya nicnic-josepin, semoga makin mesraaahhhh Eh bibik baekkie jadi salfok ke nicnic-jose. Ekspresimu niiiccc teu nahan pisan euy, kalo jose eta tangan sama mukanya tos teu peduli kamera huahahahahaaaaa😂😂😂

 **xolovestephi zyxzjs suho_kjm** Happy anniv my dear xing n myeon! Xingxing kayaknya agak berisi nih, apakah ini pertanda 3rd baby coming soon? 😀

 **kriswu** Gua mewakili The Wus mengucapkan happy anniversary buat lo berdua. Gua doain cepet nambah anak ye nggak bro **suho_kjm**?

 **therealfangirl** Happy anniv buat mbak icing sama mas junmen. Eh mbak icing keliatannya makin seger. Lagi ngisi po mbak? **zyxzjs**

"Ibu jangan main _henpon_ terus, kata Daddy nanti matanya rusak."

Yixing terkejut. Suara milik anak sulungnya segera mengambil alih perhatiannya, memandunya mengalihkan tatapan dari layar _smartphone_ miliknya yang tengah menampilkan fitur Instagram. Netranya segera menangkap sosok anak sulungnya yang tengah duduk di atas _tatami_ sambil menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh protes nonverbal.

"Eh, iya. Maaf ya, Sayang. Makasih juga udah diingetin ya, anak gantengnya Ibu," Yixing buru-buru menjawab seraya mengulas senyum manis yang disertai lesung pipit menawan di pipi kanannya. Perempuan manis ini bergegas meletakkan _smartphone_ -nya, kemudian turun dari ranjang untuk bergabung dengan kedua anaknya yang tengah bermain-main di atas _tatami_.

"Coba Ibu liat, udah jadi apa belum _puzzle_ -nya," Yixing melongok _puzzle_ bergambar Iron Man yang tengah disusun anak sulungnya. Mendadak perempuan manis ini membelalakkan mata lantaran tak sengaja melihat anak perempuannya yang duduk tak jauh dari anak laki-lakinya tahu-tahu mencomot potongan _puzzle_ dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Eh, aduh, Josephine, itu _puzzle_ -nya kok malah dimasukin mulut? Itu bukan makanan, Sayang, kalo dimasukin mulut nanti Jose bisa sakit," Yixing menegur putrinya dengan lembut.

"Sini Ibu pinjem, ya? Boleh?" Yixing mengulurkan kedua tangannya, memperagakan gestur meminta pada Josephine.

"Ibu boleh pinjem _puzzle_ -nya, Anak Cantik?" tanya Yixing seraya menunjuk potongan _puzzle_ di tangan Josephine yang separo dikulum olehnya.

" _Moh."_ Josephine menggelengkan kepalanya, bertahan tidak mengeluarkan separo potongan _puzzle_ yang berukuran agak besar itu dari mulutnya. Bayi menggemaskan yang baru berulang bulan ke-9 itu bahkan mengucapkan _'moh'_ yang berarti 'tidak mau' dalam kamusnya (kamus bahasa Jawa sih tepatnya wkwkwk).

"Jose, _pasel_ * nggak boleh masuk mulut. Kan tadi Ibu udah bilang," Nicolas—anak sulung Yixing—yang melihat adiknya menolak menyerahkan potongan _puzzle_ pada ibu mereka langsung menegur. Bocah tampan yang sebentar lagi genap empat tahun itu bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lagak sok dewasa.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Josephine menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Nih, Mas punya ini. Jose main ini aja," Nicolas menyodorkan _squishy_ berbentuk _cupcake_ yang diambilnya dari kotak mainan kepada Josephine. Rupa-rupanya anak itu cukup tanggap dengan berinisiatif mendistraksi adiknya agar tak lagi mengulum potongan _puzzle_.

Josephine memandangi _squishy_ di tangan kakaknya dengan tatapan menilai, tetapi tak sampai lima detik dia melengos sambil mengatakan, " _Moh."_

Menanggapi Josephine yang lagi-lagi mengatakan _'moh'_ dan bersikukuh tak mau melepaskan potongan _puzzle_ , Nicolas pun bersungut-sungut.

" _Pasel_ nggak boleh, Jose. Jose nih nggak nurut kalo dibilangin," Nicolas menggerutu.

"Bukan nggak nurut, Sayang. Jose cuma belum ngerti mana yang boleh mana yang nggak boleh," Yixing dengan tanggap segera mengoreksi pendapat Nicolas. Perempuan ini tidak ingin anaknya menjadi pribadi yang sedikit-sedikit menilai orang dari sisi negatif sehingga meluruskan pemahaman Nicolas tentang Josephine dirasakan Yixing sangat perlu sebagai salah satu upaya membentuk karakter positif dalam diri Nicolas sejak dini.

"Jose 'kan masih bayi, jadi belum ngerti banyak kalo kita ajak ngomong. Nanti lama-lama juga dia ngerti, kok. Nico harus sabar, ya. Pelan-pelan ngasih tau ke adeknya. Kalo kita ngasih tau pelan-pelan, pasti Jose nurut, kok," nasihat Yixing dengan lembut.

Mendengar nasihat ibunya, Nicolas mengangguk-angguk paham. Anak itu tidak mengatakan apa pun, memilih melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyusun _puzzle_ , sementara Josephine masih asyik dengan potongan _puzzle_ di mulutnya.

"Jose, Jose mau ini nggak?" Yixing sekonyong-konyong memanggil Josephine sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. "Jose suka sama ini, 'kan?" Kali ini Yixing menunjuk payudaranya sendiri.

Melihat ibunya menunjuk salah satu asupan makanannya yang paling bergizi dan paling disukainya, Josephine mendadak lupa pada potongan _puzzle_ yang tengah dikulumnya. Fokus bayi sembilan bulan itu langsung beralih pada payudara ibunya. Josephine mengeluarkan potongan _puzzle_ yang sudah belepotan air liur dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian mencampakkannya begitu saja ke atas _tatami_.

Terlihat lucu lagi menggemaskan adalah Josephine yang kini merangkak dengan cepat mendekati Yixing. Tak butuh waktu lama, Josephine berhasil menjangkau Yixing. Tampak Josephine mengangkat satu tangannya yang mungil, menyentuhkannya ke payudara Yixing.

" _Uyu*,"_ Josephine menyebutkan salah satu kosakata favoritnya dengan antusias. _'Uyu'_ alias susu menurut kamus Josephine (menurut kamus bahasa Korea juga seh wkwkwk). Telapak tangannya yang mungil bergerak perlahan menepuk dada ibunya.

Yixing terkekeh melihat antusiasme Josephine. Dengan penuh sayang diraihnya Josephine ke dalam dekapannya. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Josephine yang berada dalam dekap hangat ibunya mulai asyik menikmati ASI milik sang ibu. Jari-jemarinya yang mungil bertaut dengan jari-jemari lentik millik Yixing, sementara matanya yang cemerlang beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata milik Yixing yang memancarkan sorot teduh sekaligus sarat kasih sayang.

"Jose puas-puasin minum ASI sampe tiga bulan ke depan ya, Nak. Habis itu Jose nggak boleh minum lagi, soalnya Jose udah besar," Yixing memberitahu Josephine. "Mas Nico juga dulu sama. Kalo udah besar nggak minum ASI lagi. Oke, Nak?"

Josephine hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi ibunya, khasnya setiap kali ibunya mengajak bicara saat tengah menyusuinya seperti ini. Tampak kedua lesung pipinya yang terletak di pipi kiri dan kanan muncul, menambah kesan manis lagi menggemaskan dari seorang Josephine.

Sementara Josephine asyik menyusu, Nicolas asyik berkutat dengan _puzzle_ -nya. Dia tampak serius menyusun _puzzle_ hingga keningnya berkerut dan Yixing diam-diam tersenyum. Ekspresi Nicolas saat sedang serius itu mengingatkannya pada sosok tampan yang karenanya Nicolas dan Josephine ada di dunia ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaminya, Kim Joonmyeon.

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal Joonmyeon…_

"Ibu, Daddy ke mana, sih? Kok nggak pulang-pulang?"

Nicolas sekonyong-konyong melontarkan pertanyaan. Uniknya, pertanyaan Nicolas ini sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang memenuhi hati Yixing saat ini. Jujur, Yixing sama sekali tak tahu ke mana gerangan suaminya pergi. Sepulang menghadiri resepsi pernikahan yunior mereka tadi, laki-laki itu pamit pergi sebentar karena ada urusan mendadak. Akan tetapi, Joonmyeon belum juga kembali meski sudah lebih dari setengah jam berlalu sejak mobilnya meninggalkan rumah. Jujur saja Yixing penasaran sekaligus khawatir, tetapi Yixing tak mau sedikit-sedikit menanyakan Joonmyeon ada di mana sekarang. Yixing mempercayai suaminya dan 'sebentar' menurut ukuran Yixing adalah kurang dari dua jam sehingga dia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi suaminya itu.

"Daddy ada urusan, Nak. Sebentar lagi juga pulang, kok," Yixing menjawab pertanyaan Nicolas dengan nada menenangkan, sekalian menyugesti dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tadi Daddy bilang cuma pergi sebentar," sanggah Nicolas. Anak itu menatap Yixing lurus-lurus dan tatapannya menunjukkan ketidakpuasan terhadap jawaban yang diberikan Yixing.

"Mungkin jalanan macet, jadi sekarang Daddy masih di jalan. Kita tunggu aja, ya. Mudah-mudahan sebentar lagi Daddy dateng," Yixing mencoba menenangkan Nicolas dengan bonus senyumnya yang manis lagi memikat.

Nicolas jelas tidak puas, tetapi anak itu sudah cukup paham arti kata menunggu. Oleh karena itu dia memilih kembali berkutat dengan _puzzle_ -nya yang masih kurang enam keping lagi untuk menjadi sempurna. _Puzzle_ yang menjadi objek permainan Nicolas saat ini lumayan rumit, memang, tetapi Nicolas sendiri memang menyukai sesuatu yang rumit hingga dia hanya mau mainan yang bisa menguras otak, _puzzle_ salah satunya.

Suara deru halus milik mesin mobil yang sangat familiar mendadak mengalihkan perhatian Nicolas dan Yixing sekaligus. Raut wajah mereka berdua seketika cerah lantaran mereka tahu persis identitas sang pengendara mobil.

"Daddy!" Nicolas langsung berseru riang. Tanpa berminat menyelesaikan _puzzle_ -nya, anak itu langsung berdiri dan melesat keluar dari kamar orang tuanya. Dia terlihat begitu bersemangat hingga nyaris melonjak-lonjak saja tampaknya.

Suara Nicolas ternyata mengagetkan Josephine yang langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya minum ASI. Bayi sembilan bulan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang cantik seraya menoleh ke tempat Nicolas duduk tadi. Tatapannya terlihat bingung lantaran tak menemukan sosok kakaknya di tempat semula.

"Kita sambut Daddy yuk, Nak. Daddy udah pulang, tuh," Yixing berkata pada Josephine. Jari-jemari lentiknya dengan cepat membenahi bajunya sebelum kedua tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan menggendong Josephine. Sama seperti Nicolas barusan, Yixing pun begitu bersemangat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya yang super luas ini.

"Ibu! Ibu! Daddy bawa kue! Horeee! Daddy bawa kue!"

Suara Nicolas terdengar membahana bahkan sebelum Yixing memasuki ruang tamu. Mendengar suara putranya, Yixing pun mempercepat langkah menuju ruang tamu. Hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga mendengar Nicolas mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon membawa kue. Yixing tentu saja segera paham bahwa kue yang dibeli Joonmyeon sudah pasti kue untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima dan jatuh pada hari ini.

" _Happy 5_ _th_ _anniversary_ , Sayang."

Suara empuk milik Kim Joonmyeon, laki-laki yang paling dicintainya di dunia ini, menyambut Yixing di ruang tamu. Dia berdiri berdampingan dengan Nicolas sambil membawa nampan berisi _cake_ yang dikenali Yixing sebagai _red velvet_. Tampak wajahnya yang tampan dan bernuansa _angelic_ semakin sumringah seiring langkah Yixing yang semakin mendekat.

" _Dydy."_ Alih-alih Yixing, Josephine yang lebih dulu merespon Joonmyeon dan dibalas riang oleh ayahnya itu. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Joonmyeon, memberikan isyarat bahwa dia ingin digendong oleh ayahnya.

"Hai, _Little Princess_ -nya Daddy," Joonmyeon menyapa Josephine dengan hangat.

Yixing berdiri tepat di hadapan Joonmyeon. " _Happy 5_ _th_ _anniversary._ " Dia membalas ucapan selamat dari Joonmyeon, terlihat tak kalah sumringah dari suaminya itu.

"Taro dulu kuenya di meja, Mas. Kasian Jose pengen digendong sama daddynya." Yixing segera tanggap dengan keinginan Josephine lantaran bayinya itu berusaha menggapai-gapai Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menurut. Dia bergegas meletakkan _cake_ di atas meja, kemudian mengambil alih Josephine dari gendongan Yixing.

" _Dydy_." Josephine yang berpindah ke dalam gendongan Joonmyeon terlihat ceria. Bayi itu menepuk-nepuk pipi ayahnya, menghadirkan kekehan yang meluncur dari bibir Joonmyeon.

"Iya, Sayang. Jose pasti tadi nyari Daddy, ya? Maaf ya, tadi Daddy pergi sebentar," balas Joonmyeon lembut. Dua kecupan manis dihadiahkannya di pipi kanan dan kiri Josephine, dibalas dengan tawa riang Josephine yang memperlihatkan cekungan kecil di pipi kanan dan kirinya.

Sementara Joonmyeon berinteraksi dengan Josephine, Nicolas yang tengah memperhatikan _cake_ yang dibeli Joonmyeon sekonyong-konyong melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Yixing.

" _Hepi faif eniveseri_ itu apa sih, Bu?" Terdengar Nicolas bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Oh, itu maksudnya ucapan selamat buat ulang tahun pernikahan, Nak," Yixing yang juga tengah mengagumi _cake_ bertuliskan ' _Happy 5_ _th_ _anniversary to us'_ itu pun menjawab. "Nico tau nikah itu apa?"

"Nikah?" Nicolas tampak berpikir-pikir. "Hmm, yang tadi kayak Tante Yongyongie sama Oom Jaehyun bukan, Bu?" tebaknya.

"Pinter," Yixing memuji putranya. "Jadi—"

"Ooh, Jose mau _cake_?"

Penjelasan Yixing terputus oleh suara Joonmyeon, disusul gerakan dari tubuh laki-laki itu yang mendekatkan Josephine pada _cake_ di atas meja. Beruntung tak ada lilin yang dipasang Joonmyeon di atas _cake_. Sebagai orang tua yang punya dua anak kecil, Joonmyeon tak ingin mengambil risiko menempatkan api di tempat yang dengan mudah bisa dijangkau oleh Josephine maupun Nicolas.

"Dek, kita potong aja _cake_ -nya biar anak-anak ikut makan," kata Joonmyeon pada Yixing.

"Oke." Yixing mengangguk. Perempuan manis ini pun bergegas menyiapkan peralatan seperti piring dan garpu kecil, sementara Joonmyeon mengambil alih tugas Yixing untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Nicolas.

Suasana di ruang tamu Joonmyeon terasa semakin menyenangkan setelah aktivitas memotong _cake_ dilakukan. Sambil menyantap _cake_ , Joonmyeon dan Yixing bergantian menceritakan bagaimana mereka bisa menikah kepada Nicolas dan Josephine, tentunya dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sederhana dan mudah dipahami anak-anak. Kendati Josephine 'merusuh' lewat aksinya mengacaukan meja, bajunya sendiri, baju Joonmyeon, bahkan baju Yixing menggunakan kedua tangannya yang belepotan vla, tak ada satu pun yang keberatan karena masing-masing merasa sangat bergembira malam ini. Yixing dan Joonmyeon bahkan masih sempat saling menyuapkan _cake_ dengan mesranya ditengah kerepotan mereka mengendalikan Josephine yang kini menyasar sofa dan Nicolas.

"Ada hadiah khusus buatku nggak?" Yixing iseng-iseng bertanya saat menyuapkan potongan _cake_ ke mulut Joonmyeon.

"Ada," jawab Joonmyeon dengan mulut nyaris penuh. "Tapi nanti, tunggu anak-anak tidur."

"Maksudku barang lho, ya, bukan yang 'itu'." Kali ini Yixing sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

"Liat aja nanti." Joonmyeon mengedipkan mata.

"Kalo ujung-ujungnya 'itu' doang, ngambek ah," Yixing berlagak mengancam dengan mimik wajah yang tetap saja menggemaskan hingga Joonmyeon tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Jangan kuatir. Mas jamin kamu pasti suka hadiah yang Mas kasih," promosi Joonmyeon dengan bonus senyum patennya yang menyaingi bintang iklan pasta gigi maupun _mouthwash_.

Yixing hanya memutar matanya. Ekspresinya seolah-olah mengatakan, _"Aku nggak mau terlalu ngarep, ah."_

-000-

Jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam ketika Yixing selesai menunaikan tugasnya untuk menidurkan Josephine. Waktu yang terbilang lebih larut dari biasanya, pasalnya Yixing biasa menidurkan Josephine sebelum pukul sembilan. Akan tetapi, berhubung hari ini hari yang spesial, baik Yixing maupun Joonmyeon sedikit melonggarkan peraturan soal jam tidur untuk Josephine maupun Nicolas. Kebetulan tadi kedua anak itu juga tumben-tumbenan belum terlihat mengantuk meski jarum jam bergerak menjauhi pukul sembilan. Sepertinya baik Nicolas maupun Josephine terlalu larut dalam euforia perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan kedua orang tuanya hingga sukses menunda rasa kantuk mereka.

Yixing baru saja meletakkan Josephine di boks ketika mendapati Joonmyeon memasuki kamar mereka, menandakan bahwa laki-laki itu sudah selesai menunaikan tugasnya menidurkan Nicolas.

"Mana hadiah aku?" Yixing langsung menodong suaminya yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh, iya. Mas hampir lupa." Joonmyeon mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. "Tunggu, ya. Mas ambil dulu hadiahnya."

Laki-laki itu bergegas keluar dari kamar. Melihat respon itu, Yixing kontan sumringah. Dia merasa senang, pasalnya respon Joonmyeon membuktikan bahwa laki-laki itu sungguh-sungguh menghadiahkan sebuah barang, bukan servis biologis di atas ranjang meski Yixing yakin bahwa setelah ini suaminya pasti mengajaknya bercinta seperti kebiasaannya setiap merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan. Dengan antusias Yixing menunggu suaminya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Dia benar-benar penasaran, kiranya hadiah apa yang bakal diberikan oleh suaminya itu di ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima.

Joonmyeon kembali ke kamar mereka dalam tempo kurang dari lima menit. Laki-laki tampan itu membawa sesuatu di tangannya yang membuat kerutan terpeta di kening Yixing. Apa pasal?

Joonmyeon tertangkap mata membawa sebuah map alih-alih _goodie bag_ Valentino atau apalah!

Yixing ragu-ragu dan curiga, tetapi dia mencoba berpikir positif. _'Mungkin isinya sertifikat tanah atau apalah. Lumayan buat investasi,'_ Yixing membatin.

Joonmyeon bergabung dengan istrinya yang manis di tepi ranjang. Masih dengan raut wajah yang ceria, laki-laki itu menyodorkan map yang di tangannya pada Yixing.

"Ini hadiahnya," kata Joonmyeon riang.

Agak ragu-ragu Yixing menerima map yang disodorkan Joonmyeon. Sambil berdoa dalam hati, Yixing membuka map. Dia bahkan menahan napas saat jemari lentiknya berhasil membuka map, memperlihatkan isinya yang berupa selembar kertas berlaminating.

"I-ini…" Sepasang mata indah Yixing terbelalak begitu melihat selembar kertas berlaminating yang menjadi isi map. Tatapannya terpaku pada serangkaian huruf yang ditulis dengan tinta emas di permukaan kertas berdesain apik itu.

"Spesial buatmu," Joonmyeon berbisik di telinga istrinya. _"Happy 5_ _th_ _anniversary, my lovely wife. Thank you for everything. I love you so much."_

Ketulusan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya yang empuk. Seakan belum cukup, Si Tampan itu menghadiahkan kecupan di pipi mulus istrinya, lembut dan tentu saja tulus, menunjukkan seberapa dalam perasaannya terhadap Yixing.

Yixing tak merespon kecupan suaminya. Alih-alih balas mengecup Joonmyeon, Yixing justru berkaca-kaca dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari kertas di dalam map.

"Ya ampun Mas, kamu kok _so sweet_ banget gini, sih? Kalo kayak gini sih sertifikat tanah pun nggak ada apa-apanya." Suara Yixing basah, sarat keharuan. Tatapan milik perempuan ini terus-menerus menekuni tulisan yang tertera di kertas.

Joonmyeon agak bingung mendengar Yixing menyebutkan sertifikat tanah, tetapi hanya sesaat lantaran perasaan senang keburu mengambil alih fokusnya begitu Yixing memujinya dengan kata manis.

"Kamu suka hadiahku?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan lembut seraya merangkul bahu sempit milik istrinya.

"Suka. Suka banget, Mas."

Yixing sekonyong-konyong menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon. Tampak air mata haru mulai menitik di pipinya yang mulus, sukses mengagetkan Joonmyeon. Akan tetapi, belum sempat Joonmyeon menghapusnya, tak diduga-duga Yixing memeluk leher Joonmyeon setelah meletakkan map pemberian suaminya itu di pangkuan.

"Makasih ya, aku suka banget sama hadiahnya. Bojoku ini memang kreatif. Jadi makin cinta," Yixing berbisik dengan suaranya yang basah.

" _I love you too,_ Mas," Yixing menambahkan dengan tak kalah tulus.

Joonmyeon tersenyum manis. Hatinya terasa hangat mendengar Yixing membalas pernyataan cintanya dengan tak kalah tulus. Rasanya dia jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi pada perempuan manis yang telah melahirkan kedua anaknya ini.

Yixing perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Joonmyeon. Sejenak dia menatap Joonmyeon dalam-dalam sebelum tatapannya beralih ke map di pangkuannya

"Ini penghargaan paling spesial buatku," kata Yixing tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari deretan huruf yang tertera pada kertas di map.

Joonmyeon kembali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang _angelic_. Laki-laki itu memilih tak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menanggapi Yixing. Sebagai gantinya, satu tangannya yang kokoh terulur meraih dagu Yixing, menghadapkan wajah manis milik Yixing ke arahnya. Lewat gerakan yang taktis, Joonmyeon membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum milik Yixing, menciumnya penuh-penuh hingga Yixing terkejut dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan map dari pangkuannya.

Joonmyeon melumat bibir ranum bertekstur lembut milik istrinya, menyesap rasa manisnya dengan antusias. Dia tak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk mendapatkan respon dari Yixing lantaran keterkejutan Yixing hanya sesaat saja. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Joonmyeon mulai merasakan bibir ranum istrinya bergerak menyambutnya, balas melumat bibirnya dengan sangat-sangat lembut.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing terlarut dalam sentuhan bibir yang tengah mereka bagi, sesaat melupakan map berisi kertas yang tercampakkan di atas karpet. Map berisi selembar kertas bertuliskan serangkaian kalimat yang sukses membuat Yixing terharu berat sekaligus bahagia bukan main malam ini. Selembar kertas yang menjadi sebuah bentuk hadiah manis dari seorang Kim Joonmyeon untuk Yixing di hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang kelima.

 _ **PIAGAM PENGHARGAAN**_

 _Suami yang berbahagia, Kim Joonmyeon, memberikan penghargaan dan ucapan terima kasih yang setulus-tulusnya kepada_

 _ **Zhang Yixing**_

 _Atas segenap cinta, kasih sayang, dan pengabdian yang luar biasa selama lima tahun pernikahan._

 _Seoul, 1 Oktober 20xx_

 _Suami paling beruntung dan bahagia sedunia,_

 _ **Kim Joonmyeon**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Dikutip dari puisi karya Jenny Becca_

 _*Pasel: pelafalan Nicolas untuk puzzle_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kkuljaemi**_


End file.
